


Connection

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, implied first time sex but there's nothing like that going on here explicitly, just a very awkward human and ignis conversation I guess, takes place a couple years postcanon once Jin is back in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: Jin is happy with how his relationship with Yusaku is developing. His ignis, however, is not.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I had a serious piece, and this piece, and unfortunately I finished this one.

After bidding Yusaku farewell Jin couldn’t help but prance back to his room, flopping down on the bed, still a bit giddy from the kiss his boyfriend had snuck him, just a bit outside of the door, out of his brother’s line of sight.

Jin was thankful for Yusaku, he really was. While he initially believed he was dragging him down, relying on him too much as he eased back into going to public school again (he had taken a year off after his downturn, rushing to catch up on online classes while other students were on break), he had found nothing but patience and kindness in Yusaku’s guidance.

And perhaps a bit more than that. Jin often relied on his sense of touch to ground him in stressful situations, typically grabbing Yusaku’s hand, or playing with his own hair when he was alone. But Yusaku himself seemed to reciprocate at times. He would have difficulty sleeping alone, and was most comfortable with Jin beside him, often falling asleep on his taller friend’s shoulder, or even sharing Jin’s bed when he stayed over at the Kusanagi residence. It was only a matter of time before things evolved from there.

Jin’s blissful train of thought was abruptly disrupted when he noticed a faint flicker of light in the corner of the room. He turned to find an old computer monitor (his room had previously been used as an extra storage room of his brother’s) flickering to life, casting an ominous yellow glow across the floor.

Jin shut his eyes, then opened them again, training his gaze on the ceiling.

“What do you want?” he muttered, almost to himself.

“That’s not very pleasant. We haven’t seen each other in quite awhile! Aren’t you curious about how the rebuilding of the cyberse is going?”

Jin snorted. “You should know that I’m not.”

Lightning gave a small hum, and Jin could imagine his expression right now, eyes narrowed and head tilted in faux consideration. He hardly needed to give him the satisfaction of eye contact, already quite aware of his ignis’s rather annoying quirks.

“I suppose that’s fair,” he finally admitted, “after all I’m sure the dark inis has updated you, seeing how _close_ you and Playmaker are now.”

Jin finally sat up to glare at Lightning, searching his face for any hints of jealousy or knowing, some indication of where the conversation was going, but the creature’s expression remained deceptively neutral.

“What…are you getting at?” Jin spat.

He expected Lightning’s sharp laughter, but instead the ignis just sighed, shifting its weight to the other leg and positioning its hand on its hip.

“Look, I know about you and Playmaker. That’s what I’m here about.”

Jin could feel the blood freeze in his veins as his world began to spin. He and Yusaku had always been rather private about their relationship, as neither of them were ready to tell Shoichi yet, let alone their friends at school. They were still figuring it out themselves in many respects.

Lightning looked almost disappointed that Jin wasn’t responding, though admittedly both parties were rather accustomed to the ignis carrying the conversation.

“I _mean_ how you’ve chosen him as a sexual partner. It’s embarrassing,” Lightning scoffed.

Jin’s face went red hot. “That’s absolutely none of your business!” he shrieked, before looking around suspiciously and lowering his voice. “Wait, how do you know about that…please tell me you haven’t been…” his eyes flickered back to the old computer in the corner. They’d always been careful to leave duel disks outside their room, Jin hadn’t realized the old television was even connected to the Internet at all…or did that matter? He wasn’t sure quite how ignises existed between their worlds.

Lightning huffed, looking to the side in perhaps the closest approximation Jin had ever seen to shame. “It’s not like I _want_ to know, but as you should be aware by this point, we are connected, and sometimes your strong emotions tend to make their way to me.”

Jin cursed under his breath. “Then Ai knows too..”

“Yes, yes, we all know ok. That’s the issue!” The ignis began pacing. “Naturally, we tend to discuss our counterparts, and how they’re doing, and it often turns a bit competitive.”

Lightning finally turned to glare at his origin once more. “I know you’re a lost cause in many regards, and I suppose some of that is due to my own meddling,” Lightning continued, small hands gesturing dismissively. “But I’m serious, your pathetic sex life is going to utterly destroy what little credibility I have remaining!”

Jin made a noise resembling a low growl as he flopped back down on his bed.

“Just stay out of my life, Lightning. This is absolutely none of your business!”

The ignis tapped its foot impatiently. “I just explained this to you, that’s not how it _works_.”

Jin paused for a moment, not wanting to continue the conversation, but knowing Lightning was unlikely to leave before it was concluded.

“So what do you want?” He exhaled sharply. “And please explain without discussing any details of anyone else’s love lives, I’m begging you.”

Lightning rolled his eyes, but was clearly calculating how best to convey his issues with this new caveat.

It took him a moment before he replied, “Well, first of all there’s your choice in partner. Playmaker is popular and famous online, but offline Fujiki Yusaku lacks many of his avatar’s attractive qualities. His body has significantly less muscle tone, his clothes rarely fit properly, he always has dark circles under his eyes from lack of proper sleep, and his skin is covered in pimples—”

“He’s doing his best! We all are! Our lives haven’t been easy after the lost incident,” Jin seemed to lose focus for a moment before continuing his thought. “And besides, you’re just ignoring all his best qualities. He’s gentle and decisive, compassionate and strong. You can see it all in his eyes…” He coughed. “Yusaku saved me, and continues to save me. He’s an important part of my life.”

Lightning laughed bitterly. “You’re always so difficult, refusing to see reason.”

Jin knew better than to accept Lightning’s opinion as reasonable, but in the interest of moving the conversation forward he asked, “and who would be the ideal partner for me then? And be realistic Lightning, you know I’m not as impressive, physically either.”

Lightning rolled his eyes. “Perhaps, but you have some things going for you. You and your brother are both rather tall, perhaps a bit thin, but we could work on that.” Lightning nodded at his own appraisal. “And as for a suitable date, fortunately I could help you in that department! I did create the perfect successor to humanity after all. Bowman is perfect physically, and his dueling capabilities are nearly equal to Playmaker’s—”

“Lightning!” Jin’s face was already burning with embarrassment. “Bowman isn’t even real…I don’t see how that would work, even if I did have feelings for him, which I don’t!” Admittedly Jin didn’t mind Hal and Bowman’s infrequent visits (yet still more frequent than those of his ignis), and had long forgiven Bowman for abducting him while he was under Lightning’s influence, but Jin simply couldn’t imagine anything more.

Lightning scoffed. “Please, Bowman is as real as I am! And much more human, which should make him more compatible. Though Flame and Soulburner don’t seem to have any problems even with the more intimate aspects of their relationship,” he mused.

“Their…” Jin shook his head. “Nevermind, that’s not my business. Just like none of this is any of yours! I don’t expect you to understand, but you’re just going to have to accept that Yusaku and I are important to each other.”

Lightning sighed, apparently agitated at his origin’s petulance, but still calculating. “Very well, but we’re at least going to talk about your technique. I appreciate how you tend to be the more assertive one when it comes to initiating encounters, but—”

“LIGHTNING!” Jin shrieked. “Were you watching us?” He couldn’t help but sink down under his covers on the bed a bit.

“I told you, I got a strange feeling, so I decided to investigate!” Lightning insisted, somewhat sheepishly, yet not quite enough as Jin felt was appropriate.

Jin covered his face with his hands, no longer willing to look at Lightning. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered. They had been so careful to pick a time when no one would be around, yet here Jin was being criticized for how he chose to lose his virginity. And furthermore…

“Oh my god, Ai must know too…”

Lightning glared. “Of course, if I felt it I’m sure he did too! That’s what I said.”

Jin groaned. “Yusaku’s going to be so embarrassed too! He’s never going to touch me again!”

“ _That’s_ your problem with this?” Lightning asked, incredulous.

Jin ignored him, laying back down on his bed to contemplate the incredible injustice that was his life once again.

It was silent for a moment. Long enough to be unsettling. Jin took a deep breath before sitting up again to face his ignis, only to find him with his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

“I’ll tell you what we can do.” Lightning finally started.

Jin narrowed his eyes as he watched the small figure, but Lightning didn’t seem overly pleased, which was a good enough start to this proposition.

“I can convince Ai not to tell Yusaku he knows, but you have to do better next time! At least be the one on top, and if you’re ready to try penetrative sex you absolutely have to be the one on top! And also make sure you don’t come first, I need something I can have over Ai—”

“Ok ok ok I get it _please stop_!” Jin shrieked, waving his hands wildly, “You need to go now to be sure you catch Ai!”

Lightning nodded. “Very well.” And he was gone.

Jin whined and flopped back down on his bed.

Yusaku was incredibly strong and this was very much a trait that attracted Jin to him, but now he was also wishing his strength had failed him at least one of the many times he had fought to save the ignises from certain destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Then Jin goes to visit Ryoken the next day to ask for help eliminating the ignises.
> 
> (He has no intention of listening to Lightning of course, he's just buying time to figure stuff out and get Lightning to leave lol)


End file.
